


Captain Cockslut

by philosophyofhedonism



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Begging, Blow Jobs, Choking, Crying, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Hair-pulling, Humiliation, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, at least I think it's light, degrading names, it starts with sex and ends with post-coital cuddling, it's just a belt so i consider that light, just absolutely nothing but porn, preestablished relationship, pretty intense dom/sub, steve is a sluttly little submissive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 07:18:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2058978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philosophyofhedonism/pseuds/philosophyofhedonism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Aww.” Bucky dropped to one knee. “Are you embarrassed, Captain?”</p>
<p>Steve bit his lip and nodded. His whole body trembled with the effort of maintaining eye contact with Bucky. </p>
<p>“No, that won’t do. You have to say it,” Bucky commanded, knowing exactly what that did to Steve. He felt so fucking filthy, but he would do anything Bucky asked and everything Bucky commanded. </p>
<p>“I’m embarrassed,” Steve croaked. He could feel tears pricking at the back of his eyes. </p>
<p>“Good,” Bucky growled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain Cockslut

**Author's Note:**

> Just a warning, Bucky calls Steve a lot of names in this. And they're into it. If you're not into it that's cool. But this is completely consensual. In case you're interested their safeword is Brooklyn. 
> 
> As always, many thanks to [mymindblindly](http://mymindblindly.tumblr.com/) for betaing. Even though I know this isn't your thing, I love you. Also as always, come hang out with me on [tumblr](http://hellasara.tumblr.com/). We can do cool things like cry about Sebastian Stan together.

Steve whimpered slightly and ground his teeth together. His forehead pressed into the sheets as he pushed the plug in further. It popped past the widest point and the flared base settled against his rim. Steve panted softly, catching his breath, before straightening and puling on his pants, gingerly avoiding his heavy erection. 

Bucky would be back from debriefing at headquarters soon, and Steve wanted to be sure he was ready. They had been separated for the past two weeks while Bucky was on mission, and Steve was getting awful sick of having only his right hand to keep him company at night. 

Steve settled on the couch in a vain attempt to read and distract himself from the plug in his ass and the anticipation of seeing Bucky soon. He shifted in his seat and gasped when the plug brushed against his prostate. He shifted again and again until he was riding the plug on the couch, his eyes shut and his hands grasping at the cushions. Steve was so far gone that he barely registered the door opening and hardly had time to look over to see Bucky framed by the doorway. 

“Get started without me?” Bucky asked, his voice a low growl. 

Through a great force of will, Steve stilled his movements. “J-just wanted t’ be ready for you,” he gasped out. 

“On your knees, _Captain_ ,” Bucky spat. 

Steve immediately slid off the couch to his knees and waited while Bucky walked over to him. 

“You make such a pretty sight like this,” Bucky told him, a mocking note evident in his voice. “Blushing and panting. I’ll bet you’re _real_ hard.” 

Steve squeezed his eyes shut at Bucky’s words and nodded. “Yeah, yeah Buck ‘m hard-”

Bucky slapped Steve across the face with his human hand, aiming more to surprise Steve than actually hurt him. “You will only speak when you are asked a question, and you will call me Sir,” Bucky demanded, holding Steve’s chin up so that he had to look him in the eye. Steve felt a fire start low in his belly and carefully didn’t answer. 

“Hands behind your back,” Bucky demanded. Steve hurried to comply, wanting to be good for Bucky so that he could suck him off. 

“Good,” Bucky purred, stroking his hand down Steve’s face. “You may be worth my time yet.” 

Bucky crouched before Steve and yanked Steve’s belt from its loops. Working with great efficiency if not great care, Bucky wrapped the brown leather around Steve’s wrists. The solid feeling of being bound sent Steve soaring, floating. Bucky stood to admire the sight before him. 

“Not quite right just yet,” he mused. Suddenly a heavy combat boot was pressed to Steve’s shoulder and he tipped over so that he was lying on his side. Bucky yanked his pants off roughly then took a step back. 

“Well? Get up.”

Steve struggled to his knees and felt his face and the tips of his ears burn in humiliation. Somehow he felt even more naked dressed only in a shirt. 

“Look at me, Captain.” Steve’s eyes snapped up to see that Bucky had unzipped his pants just enough to pull out his cock. Steve didn’t dare move before he was given an order, or at least permission, but the desire to reach out and lick the head of Bucky’s cock was intense. 

“Well?” Bucky demanded. “Suck me.” 

Steve lurched forward and took Bucky’s cock into his mouth greedily. He laved his tongue over the head and took as much into his mouth as he could. He pushed forward until he could feel himself gagging, and then tried to push even further. 

“That’s right,” Bucky praised, the superiority clear in his tone. “Take my cock, just like that, gag on it. Such a pretty slut.” 

Bucky stroked his hand gently down Steve’s face, and Steve’s eyes slid shut and he whimpered desperately around Bucky’s cock pushing into this throat. 

“Taking my dick so good, Captain,” Bucky murmured. He stroked down Steve’s face again before threading his fingers in Steve’s hair. Once he had a grip in Steve’s hair, his pace changed dramatically. Where Steve had been mostly controlling the tempo before, now Bucky switched to fucking his face with reckless abandon. His hips sped up their thrusts and he pushed Steve’s head down until he was drooling and his face turned red. Finally Bucky released him with a push back so that Steve barely had time to brace himself before tumbling backwards onto the floor. 

“Lookie here,” Bucky chuckled cruelly. The toe of his boot pressed against the underside of Steve’s cock that arched up against his stomach and Steve froze. “So hard.” 

Steve whined and hung his head. His face felt like it was on fire and he just wanted to hide. But at the same time he never wanted Bucky to stop doing this. 

“Look at me when I am talking to you, slut!” Bucky roared. 

Steve looked up quickly, not really wanting a punishment for disobeying. He knew his face was bright red.

“Aww.” Bucky dropped to one knee. “Are you embarrassed, Captain?”

Steve bit his lip and nodded. His whole body trembled with the effort of maintaining eye contact with Bucky. 

“No, that won’t do. You have to say it,” Bucky commanded, knowing exactly what that did to Steve. He felt so fucking filthy, but he would do anything Bucky asked and everything Bucky commanded. 

“I’m embarrassed,” Steve croaked. He could feel tears pricking at the back of his eyes. 

“Good,” Bucky growled, not in praise of Steve’s admission but in satisfaction at Steve’s embarrassment. Bucky smirked at Steve before capturing his lips in a filthy, wet kiss. “See, that wasn’t so hard.” 

Before Steve could respond to a question he hadn’t been asked, Bucky was guiding his cock back between Steve’s lips and he didn’t stop until Steve’s nose was buried in the clipped curls at the base of his cock. 

“Look at you, taking my cock so good. America’s golden boy gets hard sucking Commie dick,” Bucky teased, his hands fisted in Steve’s hair. Tears were streaming down Steve’s face now, from a mix of humiliation and the pain at his scalp and the cock keeping him from breathing. Bucky’s thrusts were speeding up and his hips were pushing up erratically until Bucky pulled out completely just in time to paint Steve’s face white with streaks of come. Steve panted to catch his breath, but greedily accepted Bucky’s fingers as they scooped his come off Steve’s face and pushed it between his swollen lips. 

When Bucky was finished feeding Steve his come he released Steve’s hair and Steve sagged. His head hung low and he could feel Bucky observing him. After a long moment, Steve felt the belt around his wrists released and his hands immediately fell down to brace himself against the floor. There was movement around his head and before Steve could move, Bucky had the belt wrapped around Steve’s neck into a makeshift collar and leash. A boot pressed into the middle of his back and Steve collapsed to the floor with his ass up in the air. The belt tightened slightly, but it wasn’t uncomfortable yet.

Bucky whistled. “Well look what we have here,” Bucky murmured before tapping the base of the plug. Steve could feel the taps and he inhaled sharply at each one. “Were you opening yourself up for me? Thinking about me when you stretched your own asshole?” Steve nodded in response, his cheek rubbing against the hardwood floor. “You know, Steve,” Bucky continued conversationally. “Only sluts play with their assholes. Are you a slut?”

“Yes,” Steve moaned. “Yes, ‘m a slut.”

Bucky hummed. “I know you are.”

Steve closed his eyes and whimpered. Steve couldn’t see, but Bucky grinned as his fingers closed around the base of the plug and began to shift it gently. It wrenched a gasp from Steve’s lips and Bucky reached a hand down to lazily brush the head of Steve’s aching cock. 

“I’m not gonna put a cock ring on you, but if you come before I allow you to you’ll regret it. I’m really hoping you wait for me like a good little whore should.”

Steve bit his lip and nodded. Bucky pushed and pulled the plug a bit more vigorously a few more times before stepping away from Steve. He didn’t even give Steve an order, he simply started walking towards their bedroom and Steve had to crawl along behind him to avoid being choked by his own belt. As soon as they were in the room, Bucky motioned for Steve to get up on the bed on all fours. 

The picture he made was obscene. Steve was still wearing his shirt, now sweat-soaked, his head was bowed, his face flushed and bright red lips parted. His back was bowed and his ass pushed up in the air, the base of the black plug the only mark against his pink flushed skin. Bucky couldn’t resist, so he brought his human hand down hard against Steve’s ass, producing a satisfying crack and a cry from Steve as he jolted the plug nestled against Steve’s prostate. 

“Shh shh shh,” Bucky soothed, absentmindedly pulling Steve’s hair with one hand while he stroked over Steve’s ass with the other. Then Bucky moved to kiss Steve sloppily. “You know you love this, filthy whore.” The hand that had been on Steve’s ass grabbed the end of the leather belt still wrapped around Steve’s neck and pulled. His face gradually grew redder as his air was cut off. Just as his vision was starting to dim, Bucky released the belt and Steve collapsed to the bed. 

“Such a pretty little slut for me,” Bucky murmured softly. “Such pretty little sounds you make. So desperate. Do you want my cock, baby?” 

Steve loved the way Bucky had started out, rough and calling him Captain like it was an insult, but when Bucky got soft and caring like this, Steve knew the sex was going to be absolutely mind-blowing. Bucky was his most sadistic when he was soft and gentle. 

All Steve could do was whimper and nod in response to Bucky’s question, even though he knew that wouldn’t be a good enough answer. Sure enough, Bucky’s hand was gripping his hair and pulling his head back so that he was forced to look at Bucky and not hide his face. 

“I asked you a question, bitch.” 

“Yes, yes please I want your cock,” Steve gasped. He wetted his lips in a way that he hoped was enticing but he knew ultimately would get him nowhere. Bucky moved so that he was kneeling on the bed in front of Steve. 

Bucky took himself in hand and rubbed his soft cock against Steve’s lips. “If you want my dick you have work for it.”

Just as Steve leaned forward to lick delicately at the head of Bucky’s cock, Bucky twitched his hand and pulled out of reach. Bucky chuckled when Steve nearly fell forward. Steve whined low in the back of his throat as Bucky tugged Steve’s head up by his hair. Steve’s eyes were bright and pleading as he looked up at Bucky. 

“I thought you were gonna suck my cock, Stevie,” Bucky taunted, lowering his cock to rest it against Steve’s lips. Again when Steve parted his lips Bucky moved out of reach. 

Steve whined in frustration. “Please.”

“Please what?” Bucky goaded. 

“Please sir, I want to suck your cock,” Steve breathed, not breaking eye contact. 

Very slowly, Bucky lowered his dick to rest it on Steve’s tongue that peeked out between his parted lips. Just as slowly, Steve opened his mouth wider until Bucky could push all the way in. He was beginning to stiffen now, and Steve was doing his best not to move too much for fear that Bucky would pull away again. Bucky fixed him with a look and Steve shivered. 

“Suck.”

Immediately Steve went into action, closing his lips around Bucky and laving his tongue along the underside. Bucky swore and tightened his grip in Steve’s hair. 

“Fuck, just like that. God that’s good. Too good. There’s no way you get that good practicing on bottles. You been sucking anyone else off? Captain Cockslut can’t get enough of a dick in his mouth?” Bucky spat, holding on to Steve’s head now and pushing in and out of Steve’s mouth, not giving him a chance to respond. Steve’s whines vibrated against Bucky’s cock until finally he decided he was hard enough. When Bucky pulled back abruptly, Steve fell forward, coughing and spluttering. 

“Hold yourself open for me,” Bucky ordered gruffly. He hurried to reach back and spread his ass cheeks apart, displaying for Bucky the black plug. Rather than tease him with it again, Bucky yanked the plug out abruptly, leaving Steve with a sudden empty feeling. 

“Lookit that, gasping for something to fill you up, huh bitch?” Bucky growled. He spat and Steve could feel his saliva dripping over his hole. “Aww baby, you’re all red and swollen. You poor thing, don’t know what to do with yourself if you’re not filled up with a fake cock.” 

Steve whimpered desperately at Bucky’s teasing tone, but resolutely didn’t answer for fear that Bucky would simply drag this out further. Steve could hear the slick noise of Bucky spreading lube over his cock. 

“I’m not even going to have to stretch you anymore, am I?” Bucky ask as he brushed his cock over Steve’s hole. 

“N-no sir,” Steve gasped. “Please, I’m ready, please just fuck me.”

“Mmm, keep that ass open, baby,” Bucky murmured as he began to slide into Steve. Steve bit into the sheets to muffle his cry as Bucky slowly dragged past his prostate. Bucky paused, halfway in, and slapped Steve’s flank. 

“I want to hear you scream my name, bitch,” he growled low in his throat. 

“Fuck Bucky, please, please fuck me,” Steve gasped out immediately. 

“Just like that,” Bucky grinned and sank down the rest of the way until his pelvis was pressed up against Steve’s ass. Steve could feel that Bucky hadn’t removed any of his clothing, and the roughness of his zipper pressing into the soft skin of Steve’s ass drove him crazy. 

“Oh fuck, please move, please, I n-need-” Steve begged, but was cut off when Bucky pulled out and thrust back in, shallowly. 

“More, please, harder,” Steve begged, his fingers digging into his spread ass as he tried to shove back against Bucky’s cock. 

Bucky laughed and stilled completely. “Maybe I’ll just stay here and you can fuck yourself on my cock if you’re so goddamn desperate,” he suggested. 

Steve whimpered and rolled his body back into Bucky. He groaned at the fullness and dropped his hands back to the bed to balance himself and push back to take Bucky deeper. Before he could move though, his wrists were being yanked back and his hands replaced on his ass. 

“Nu-uh,” Bucky intoned. “You can hold yourself open and fuck yourself. “ Steve groaned and spread his knees wider to regain his balance. “That’s right,” Bucky murmured. Steve whined, unable to get Bucky’s cock inside him to rub the right way against his prostate. He occasionally glanced off the bundle of nerves, which proved to be more frustrating than anything else. Steve whined and clenched his ass around Bucky, but it only served to make Bucky laugh at him. “What’s the matter, bitch? Is my cock not enough for you? Can’t get deep enough inside your slutty hole?”

“Bucky please,” Steve whimpered brokenly. 

“I’m the one who’s been on a dangerous mission for the past several weeks,” Bucky reminded him as he thrust in roughly. Steve keened and his cock jumped. “You’ve been here kissing babies and talking to the press.” Another rough thrust. Steve could feel his precome gathering and dripping down his cock. Steve bucked when Bucky reached a hand down to stroke him firmly. 

“Fuck, Stevie, you’re dripping,” Bucky groaned. “I’ll bet you’re close, huh?” 

Steve nodded, then croaked, “Yes.”

“Mmm, that’s a shame. Cause you’re not coming until I do.” 

Steve whined, but thankfully Bucky removed his hand from Steve’s cock, allowing him to calm himself down before he blew his load and received a punishment. 

Bucky pulled out completely and Steve looked back to see Bucky inspecting his hole. Bucky’s thumb was rough and dry as it rubbed over Steve’s hole. 

“Fuck,” Bucky murmured with a note of reverence. “Fuck you look so good, Steve. You’re all red and puffy.” Suddenly there was a wet pressure and Bucky was licking into him. Steve cried out hoarsely and trembled under Bucky’s touch. Bucky was going to be the death of him, he was sure of it. They would find his body in bed with his own belt still around his neck and his balls exploded. 

“You still with me?” Bucky murmured. Steve clenched his eyes shut and whined when Bucky’s breath ghosted over his twitching hole. 

“Please Buck, please I need you to come, I can’t take it,” Steve begged. His shoulders were starting to ache from the uncomfortable position he was in supporting his weight on his face and neck while reaching back to spread himself open. 

“You can take whatever I give you, you filthy slut,” growled Bucky. Steve whimpered at the implication. “But,” Bucky continued, “I do want to come, and I’m not gonna let a slut like you keep me from that just to punish you.” Before Steve could fully process Bucky’s words, Bucky was pushing back into him. “You can let go of your ass now. You’re gonna need to hold yourself up.” Steve obeyed thoughtlessly, moving his arms down to brace against the bed. 

There was a desperate edge now to the way Bucky fucked him. It was no longer teasing or even dominating, it was raw and powerful and fucking perfect. Steve wasn’t even aware of the noises he was making, but he could feel when Bucky came buried in his ass. Steve was still hard, so fucking hard, and he was trembling trying to stay in place when Bucky finally reached a hand around to stroke him once, twice and he was gone, screaming hoarsely, not even coherent enough to scream Bucky’s name. 

When Steve came to, drifting out of a haze, it was to Bucky pressing gentle kisses to his face. Steve leaned up, nosing for a kiss. Bucky obliged him happily, kissing Steve deeply. 

“Are you okay?” Bucky finally asked after several minutes of silence. 

“Yes,” Steve rasped. He could tell that Bucky was worried about the state of his voice, but Steve calmed him with a hand on his face. “I’m fine. I guess I just screamed a little too loud.” 

Bucky looked worried, but nodded. “I never want to hurt you,” he whispered. 

“I don’t think you really can,” Steve laughed. “Seriously Buck, ‘m fine. I’m fucking exhausted now. Can we just sleep?”

Bucky nodded. “Just one thing. Can I be the little spoon?”

Steve grinned and pulled Bucky to his chest. “Of course.”


End file.
